A knight's tale
by kas7
Summary: A quest to save their homes, same people, different settings. Yip, this is another AU. Hope you like.


****

Title: A knight's tale

****

Disclaimer: don't own the SeaQuest. Oh, and there are some Elf words- which are owned by J.R.R. Tolkein.

****

Notes: Another AU, I wanted to do another different story so I hope you like. Oh, and the names of the places and the languages- so far everything is made up.

Oh, and thanks to Kathy, for encouraging me to write this tale.

o o o o o o

Chapter one

o o o o o o

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, on the lands of Vuuren, lived a kind and caring King. Everyone lived in happiness...Till darkness fell, and all that was good, started to disappear, and darkness filled the land.

Vuuren was a beautiful country, surrounded by the beautiful ocean. In a valley lay a huge stone castle, where the Royal King lived.

The castle had stone walls, with beautiful stain glass windows which shone brightly. The halls had a red carpet which covered the cool floor, which lead to the thrown room. The room was huge, it had armoured knights that stood guard.

But something stirred in the huge room, a middle aged man, who was old paced the room.

He wore brown pants with a red robe over his white shirt. His crown hid his bold head. His pacing echoed throughout his castle.

A woman wearing a pale white dress walked into the hall, followed by two young maidens who wore light blue dresses. They hair was neatly tied by a white bandana. The woman in white, looked ahead to see her troubled husband pace the area in front of the thrown.

"Your majesty, what troubles you?" she asked.

The king turned to see a beautiful middle aged woman, who had a gentle kind face. She had light blond air, which was tightened in her bun, which was held within a crown.

The king signed and walked up the few steps onto his thrown, where he sat down heavily onto his chair. He watched as his wife as she walked up to him, knelling on the ground by his legs. She took his hands in hers, as she looked at his worried face.

"What's wrong, husband of mine," she asked again.

He lifted his one hand to trace her face.

"Darkness falls on our land, I do not know how long it will be before they reach our home," The king replied sadly.

The Queen smiled at her husband.

"Then we shall fight," she replied.

The king turned to his messenger,

"Bring Nathan Bridger to me, immediately," The king ordered.

The messenger nodded and quickly bowed, before running out to search for Nathan.

The king returned his focus on his wife.

"Maybe you should go to neighbouring lands," The King suggested.

The wise queen shock her head, as she used her one hand to touch her husbands cheek.

"My place is here, by your side, my king," She said.

The King nodded.

She got up from the floor, as she kissed her husband's hand.

"Say hello to Nathan for me,"

With that, she left the hall through a path on the side.

The king signed, wishing his wife would go to the only place where she would be safe, but she was just too stubborn to listen. A sad smile formed on his face, she was just like him.

The sound of the hall door opening made him look up to see his messenger walking behind a tall and noble knight. They walked to where the stairs stood, before kneeling down, with their one arm across their chest.

"Please stand," The king replied.

Nathan Bridger nodded as he stood up tall, as he looked at his king.

"My king," Nathan replied.

The king nodded, then turned to the messenger.

"Leave us," he ordered.

They watched as the young man nodded, and bowed before running out the hall, leaving Nathan and the King alone.

Nathan looked turned his focus back to his king.

"You wanted me?" Nathan asked.

The king laughed.

"Yes, Friend, I need you," The king replied.

"This must be serious, Bill," Nathan said as looked at his old friend.

King Bill Noyce nodded as he stood up and walked down the stairs to his old friend.

"Follow me, this room is too big, and this issue is to private for ears to hear," Noyce said as he walked to his left.

Nathan followed Bill to the side on the right to where a hidden room lay. The room was small, inside lay a old oak table with two wooden chairs on either side. Bill took the chair which was against the wall, as Nathan took the one nearest to the door. Both sat down simultaneous.

"What's wrong Bill?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, I have had reports coming in, Evil is coming here. Section Seven has already landed on our northern lands, but they have not attacked yet. News is, they are building their forces," Bill said seriously.

Nathan took in a sharp intake as he heard the troubling news.

"Are we going to attack?" Nathan asked.

"We do not have the man power, yet alone the resources," Bill carried on.

Nathan nodded.

"Our only hope, is to gather our resources, and get more help from neighbouring lands,"Bill said.

"You want me to look for help?"Nathan asked.

"Yes, I need you to get reinforces," Bill answered.

Nathan nodded.

"I shall give you, your own ship, and crew," Bill offered.

Nathan nodded again.

"When must I leave?" Nathan asked.

"Tomorrow, time is short," Bill said.

"My king," Nathan said as he got up to bow, before leaving the little room.

Bill watched as he left the room. He had known Nathan from childhood, both growing up in this Castle. He smiled when he remembered when they both fell in love, and both got married. He with his lovely wife, Elizabeth, and Nathan with Carol.

He remembered when Nathan and Carol had a child, a little boy, Robert. He remember the little bundle of joy, and how joy shone in his friend's eyes. Bill looked into his friend's old tired eyes which lacked all joy.

He remembered when Nathan and him went to war, only to return to find out that Robert had went to fight, and didn't return. He remembered the heart breaking site when he watched his friend fall apart. A few months later, Carol fell ill, which took her life a year later.

Since that day, Nathan was never the same man he knew. He just wished, something would give him peace.

Suddenly a smile formed on his face, maybe there was something he could do. Bill signed as he got up from his chair, knowing that there was too much to do, in just to little time.

He walked out of his secrete room, into the hall. He turned to the side to see the a cord. He reached out and pulled it, which caused a bell to ring. Within seconds the door opened to reveal the messenger.

"You rang, my king?" he asked.

"I need you to get Commander Ford," Bill ordered.

o o o o o

Nathan walked out the main hall to where the stable was. The stable was situated near the entrance for all the knight's horses, making it faster to get into the castle. He looked around to see a small boy brushing his white steed. The stable boy turned to see Nathan waiting for his horse.

"Here's your horse, Sir Knight Bridger, Sir," the boy rumbled on.

Nathan just nodded as he took the reins from the boys hands, before getting on.

The boy watched as Nathan just rode off, leaving him alone with the horses. He turned to look at another horse.

"You see that man, horse? that's the bravest knight there ever was," The boy said in awe.

o o o o

Back at the castle Bill looked out of his bedroom window, as he gazed at his beautiful land. He focuses turned to the sunset over the ocean.

"I just hope it works, please let it work. For if it fails, let heaven show it's mercy, for Nathan shall kill me," Bill said as he looked upon the ocean's majestic appearance.

o o o o o

__

To be continued...


End file.
